


Caged Love

by Redfield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chimeras, Dragons, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/M, Familiars, Hogwarts First Year, OFC - Freeform, Other, Out of Character, Parental Snape, Platonic Snape and Angel, boobphobia, not sure if it is bestiality, somewhat bestiality, switching POV, there may be more...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redfield/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only does Harry get Hedwig as a  first and new  pet, he gets a rare breed of chimera as a familiar. And Harry likes her. a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Angel was nervous, she was getting her first master, a new home and a bond mate at once. She doesn't know how to act around this... Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello there

Smiling up at his gargantuan friend, Harry gently stroked Hedwig's snow white head. The bird let out a happy screech and stretched her winging in her shiny cage.  
"She is beautiful, But Hagrid, I need to get her supplies." Harry said. The half giant smacked himself on his forehead, startling Harry and the raptor.  
"Aye knew Aye fergot sumthing. Come, we'll go back to the store an get surpplies." Guiding his charge back towards the pet store. Hedwig hooted and nibbled on her new master's fingers. Harry laughed. Hagrid smiled, glad to see the carefree glow on the boy's pale face.

~~**~~

She was bored. her claws itched to knead and scratch. Her belly aching for some reason, she whined, earning a smack on her box to be quiet. Growling low, she curled up and tried to relax.  
~I miss mama.~ she sniffled. Another of her kind growled. It was older, and much more deadlier than her, but it was kind enough to ask.  
~Young one, why do you cry?~ she purred slightly.  
~I miss my mama. And my brothers and sisters.~ she whimpered. the older one chuffed.  
~Don't worry. Soon you'll have a kind master and a new home.~ it said. She whined again, her belly still hurting a bit.  
~Alright.~ The older one of her kind went back to sleep in it's own cage. She yawned and did the same.

~~**~~

The emporium was loud, a bit dank and dark, and very noisy. Several owls screeched and hooted as the two walked by. A few bats fluttered over their heads and several toads croaked at the two. there were also cats, lizards, rats birds odd looking fish pictures of ponies and pigs, even dogs, and several massive boxes in the back. Shelves of mice, hays, wood pellets and various foods lined the walls. Next to it were rows of cloth, leashes, collars, chains, potions, other medicines and toys. There were also cages, tanks, beds and blankets.  
The owner was leaning against one of the boxes and smiling as the two walked over.

"Well, Hagrid. Does my new client like his owl?" he asked. Hagrid's booming voice laughed.  
"'E loves 'er! But we fergot to get supplies for the owl and toys." the owner nodded and rose from the box. Hagrid took Hedwig and went back to the front, the white raptor helping pick our her new toys and such. As they left, Harry looked at one of the large boxes the owner was leaning against. It had slants in the side, and a heavy lock, the inside dark. Something big rustled in the box, startling the boy.  
~Who's there?!~ a girls voice rose from the box. Harry's eyes widen considerably. He took a step forward.  
~Are you my new master? You going to give me a new home?` the girl thing asked form within.   
~Who are you?~ Harry asked. The creature jolted.  
~You can speak! Please, take me with you.~ Harry kneeled against the box, he peered through one of the slants and the creature did the same. Harry saw big blue eyes, long curly fur and reptile like claws.  
~What are you? What's your name?~ Harry asked. The creature rustled the box.  
~I don't have a name. and I'm what mama said was a chimera. But I'm not a normal chimera.~ Harry looked back, both Hagrid and the owner were busy talking. He reached in.

~~**~~

A speaker! She was very happy now. The human male was slowly sticking his hand through. Being a good girl, she nudged his hand with her head. The human boy gasped, stilling his hand. She nudged him again. The boy then stroked her mane, making her purr. The other man who bought her never petted her so nice. He just jabbed at her and never talked nice to her or the older one.  
~Are you going to take me home now?~ she asked. The human stilled.  
~I don't know. You seem very nice. How old are you?~ he asked. She paused her purring and gently licked his hand.  
~I don't know. But mama said we age like you humans. From your scent, we are the same age."~ she replied. The human male stopped.  
~So you and I are the same age. You are very young.~ he said. She purred, but let out a whine as her belly aches once more.  
~What's wrong?~ he asked. She whined and nudged his hand again.  
~My belly is sore and hurting. The man who bought me hasn't given me good food.~ She smelled his anger.  
~That's not right. What do you eat?~ he asked. She purred at his kindness.  
~Fresh meat, but with mama I was fed milk, fish, fresh fruit and hay. Mama said I was a very special chimera. Her master thought so too and didn't want to sell me.~ The boy's hand left her box. She whined.  
~Don't go.~ she asked. her claws too big and clumsy to reach through to grab his odd pelt.  
~I'll be back. I think I'll buy you.~ she purred louder at that.  
~Why are you happy?~ The old one muttered. She purred again.  
~You were right. I'm getting a kind master.~

~~**~~

"'Arry! You want to what?!" Hagrid exclaimed. The owner of the emporium paled and looked at the box the boy was interested in.  
"Her. The chimera in that box. I'll pay for her food and toys, and her certificates. But I don't want to leave her." he said. The owner cleared his throat.  
"The particular chimera you want, she is very expensive. Three times the prices as the others." he said. Harry stared at him, defiant.  
"she told me you weren't treating her right. Her belly is hurting her and she is scared. She's only a baby chimera and you haven't been treating her right!" he exclaimed.  
"How the hell did you know that?" the owner growled. He reached for Harry. Hedwig screech and began to become agitated. Hagrid rose to his full height and stood in front of the man.  
"Yer not laying one hand on him. Now give us the chimera, and we won't report you to authorities." He snarled. The owner paled.  
"Fine, you can have her, half price, and I'll throw in her supplies for free." Hagrid and Harry shared a look.  
"Deal." The owner then rang up the supplies and creature. Harry dished out his money, his coin purse really, really light now. He picked up a leash and collar and walked towards the box. The owner fiddled with his keys and reached down to unlock the cage. He yelped as a loud snarl ripped from the box. Harry rushed forward, grabbing the leash and collar.  
~There, there. You are coming home with me. But I need you to stay down and be quiet.~ Hagrid and the owner gaped as the boy talked to the creature.  
~Okay.~ she grumbled.   
The lock fell with a thud, and the box opened. Harry gasped as the chimera stepped out of her confinement.

~~**~~

She winced as a bright light perforated her eyes. She hissed and scurried back into the box. A shadow fell in the opening.  
~You are, beautiful.~ She felt her lips curl in a smile, and stepped closer to her speaker.  
~Thank you.~ a chink sound made her pause. The speaker held a tough looking lead and a flexible collar. She leaned towards her new master.  
~Do I have to wear that?~ she asked. Her master nodded.  
~Just for now.~ she nodded back and leaned towards the collar. Her master looped it gently around her neck and tied it in place. it was a soft leather collar, with a few studs. The leash was then clicked to the o ring on the front. and she was lead out.

~~**~~


	2. She's a what?

She was nervous. At last her own master, but is he a good one?  
~It's alright. You're safe now.~ She looked up at her new master. He smiled and stroked her mane, making her purr. Keeping to her palms and knees, she crawled closer to her new master.

"You have to take her here to be registered. And you need a permit to own her." the shop owner gloated. He handed Harry a rumpled slip of paper with a barely legible address written on the scrap. Hagrid looked at the paper and slipped it into one of his many large pockets.  
"We will. Now her supplies." The giant man growled with a menace at the shifty man. The skeevy owner gasped and hurried to gather all her things.

Harry smiled at her little form. She was not like other chimeras. She was beyond beautiful.

She had a human like form. Her arms and up to her thighs were covered with a shimmery silk like gloves and leggings. Her nails a glossy grey and tipped with smooth tiny talons. Two gently swirled horns protruding three inches off her head along with a pair of wolf/dog like ears. She also had a pair pair of stubs on her back, a fluffy, flippy tail and Big deep blue eyes, framed by long lashes. Her body was hairless minus her messy mop that fell in crinkled waves down her back. Her breasts were no bigger than ripe peaches. If Harry didn't know better, which he kinda didn't, she could be mistaken as a naked cosplayer.  
"Hagrid, what kind of chimera is she?" Harry asked. Being knowledgeable about almost all magical creatures he peered down at the girlish creature.  
"She may be a demi." he replied.  
"What's a demi?" Harry asked. Before Hagrid could answer, the shop owner returned with all the supplies and more for the chimera.  
"Here you go. Is that all?" The gatekeeper surveyed the supplies and nodded his head.  
"Aye." Gathering the stuff, he turned on his large feet and headed towards the door. Harry paused, making the chimera pause as well.  
"One more thing." The shop keep gulped.  
"What is it?" Harry smiled.  
"Her breeding information and her breeders contact."

~~88~~

Severus grumbled softly to himself as he left Slug and Jiggers. Once more, the shop was out of valuable chimera milk and blood. He was beginning to think the apothecary didn't want to sell to him anymore.  
"Is that Harry Potter?" He heard a witch squeal. He frowned.  
"With a demi?!" another shrieked. His interest not peaked. A demi? He smiled devilishly.

~~88~~

Her stomach was growling. Her new master, Harry was his name, looked back at her as she crawled lightly behind him.  
~Are you hungry?~ he asked. she nodded and rubbed her belly, looking rather cute. Harry looked up at his human...ish, friend.  
"Hagrid, can we stop for lunch? I have a few questions I want to ask." Hagrid looked down.  
"I bet you do. Come on, lets break for lunch before we go down to register her."

The leaky cauldron was fairly empty, with the occasional magical nursing a mug of some sort of alcohol. Harry and Hagrid were now sitting in a darkish corner of the room. The chimera let out a soft whine and her belly gurgled for food. She remained sitting on the floor by Harry's feet, waiting for her food.  
As Hagrid ordered, Harry gently threaded his fingers through his new friends silky hair.  
"Now, what do you want to know?" Hagrid asked. Harry looked him dead in the eyes.  
"Why does everyone seem to know my name? Whats so special about my ruddy scar?" he asked. Hagrid bowed his scruffy head.  
"The reason you're so famous is when ye were a babe, a powerful and dark wizard set out to kill yer family. He almost succeeded, but when he went to kill ye, the spell he cast backfired and killed him instead, leaving you with a scar. You are the first one to survive such a spell, and This is why every one knows you. You are the Boy-Who-Lived." Hagrid said, his voice thick with emotion. The two sat there in quiet.  
"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked, breaking the silence. Hagrid nodded again.  
"I did. Your daddy, he was a playful lad, very good with transfiguration. But your mum, she was a beauty. and the best in years at charms. You look like your pa. Same hair, even same glasses." Hagrid beetle black eyes went misty with memory. Harry studied the large man as Tom the owner came over with three plates. Two were with roast beef sandwiches, chips and a large lemonade for Harry and a mild beer for Hagrid. On the last plate was fresh cute meat, grapes, apple slices and two bunches of celery. All three customers gleefully ate the food, With Harry hand feeding his new companion. She ate each bite and morsel of food daintily.  
"Anything else you want to know?" the gargantuan man asked as he finished his beer. Harry sipped his lemonade, and gave a bit to the chimera who purred happily at the drink.  
"Yeah, what's a demi?" he asked. Hagrid took the last bite of his sandwich.  
"A demi is a magical creature that can be born to any creature, magical or not. The are mainly female and have an average lady's build. Although they look like human girls and women, they are still animals. For example: If a demi is a dog demi, she will still be a dog, so you can crossbreed her with other canines. Your demi is Chimera, so she'll be able to be bred with several creatures. But we need to find out what kind though. A chimera is a mixture of several different animals at once." He finished. The said chimera yawned, showing slightly pointed canines. She scratched on of her ears and settled down on the floor to take a nap.  
"By the way, why did you want her breeders information?" Harry smiled, his grin full of innocence.  
"I want to meet him." Hagrid cocked his head.  
"Why?"

~~88~~

Smirking at the two, Severus glanced over the rumored demi. He was able to categorize her as a chimera. She was perfect. Steeling his mind, he approached the two.

~~88~~

Raising her head, she spotted a severe looking man approaching their table.  
~Harry, who is that?~ she asked. Harry looked in her direction of sight. The man paused slightly at hearing her talk, but continued towards them.

"Severus! What brings you here?" Hagrid asked, his mood now perky once more. Snape smiled and motioned to take a seat.  
"I heard a rumor the the famous Harry Potter has acquired a Demi. I was curious on what kind." He drawled. Harry stood and smiled to greet the older wizard.  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. How can I help you?" Severus was taken back by the kindness from the boy.  
"I was wondering if you would like to have a deal with me about your chimera." Harry cocked his head to the side.  
"What kind of deal?" Severus smiled what he hope was a kind one.  
"I am a potions master and one of the ingredients in many health potions is chimera blood and milk. I can see yours is a female." said chimera looked up at the severe man in curiosity. Harry patted her head.  
"Will harvesting ingredients hurt her?" Harry asked. Severus shook his head.  
"NO, it won't hurt her, but it will make her a bit nervous. And when she's older, I can see if i can get a few eggs from her as well." Harry hummed a bit and looked down at his new friend.  
"And How will I benefit from this?" he asked, making Severus smile once more.  
"You may end up in my house. I'll give your fifty percent of profits."  
"Sounds fair. alright. But I have to get her registered first."  
"Very well. I'll accompany you."

~~88~~

The registration building was basically empty, except for a few young girls and boys registering crup pups and kneazle kittens. The ones at the stalls gaped as he walked in with...  
"A demi?"  
"is that a demi?"  
"Oh my god, Harry potter has a demi!" were whispered throughout the room. Hagrid, Severus and Harry ignored the calls and went up to a booth. A skinny man smiled at them.  
"Hello, welcome to the Department for the regulation and control of Magical Creatures, what are you registering today?" he said. Harry stepped forward and motioned the chimera forward.  
"I would like to obtain a licence for my demi chimera, please." The man choked.  
"A Chimera! that is a class XXXXX creature! IT is considered untrainable! Why do you want to register her and keep her?!" he exclaimed, making several people crowd over to look at the creature.  
"She is fairly tame. bred in captivity and even hand reared by a foreign breeder." Hagrid boasted. The man paled.  
"And she's also a demi?" all three males nodded, even the chimera.  
"Then her classification is only XXXX. Demi's are considered part human and some places give them rights, but not here. Bring her in the back and we'll get started." Harry frowned and looked back at his older counterparts.  
"Started on what?"

 

A stand with a pillory greeted them. Harry gaped at the device. It stood three feet tall, four feet long and the pillories were settled in the front bottom. His new friend whined and tried to back away. The man, giving his name Dudley Dungbutton, huffed and grabbed the leash from his hands and dragged the demi up onto the stand.  
"I've no time for this!" The demi began to let out human like sobs as her head and hands were locked towards the floor, hiking her hind end up. Hagrid looked flustered.  
"What are you doing to her?" Snape looked sadly at the female. He knew what was going to happen. Mr. Dungbutton huffed again.  
"Honestly have you ever had a demi before?!" he snipped.  
"I have one. She's at my home." Severus announced.  
"Then you should know what's going to happen!" with a flick of his wand, Dungbutton heated up an iron shaped into the Potter family crest. Harry's jaw dropped and he ran forward.


	3. Restraining a Demi

Harry was quick on his feet and had enough force in him to ram Dungbutton off his feet. He then hurried and unrestrained his chimera from the pillory.  
~Don't let him hurt me! Please Harry, Don't let me be hurt!~ she sobbed, her small shoulders shaking with fear. Dungbutton stood and grabbed Harry roughly by his arm. Before Severus and Hagrid could do anything, the chimera let out a small roar and raked her grey polished claws down and across the cruel mans' chest. He let out a rough scream and released Harry. He bolted away from the man as his chimera crouched low in front of him, her grey claws dark with blood.  
~Hurry!~ she yelped and finally stood on her legs. She wasn't very tall. About the same height as Harry himself. She hugged him.  
~I'm okay, are you?~ Harry asked. She nodded and took a step back, smiling.  
"You little bitch!" Dungbutton whipped out his wand and pointed it at the two.  
Severus was whip quick and had the other man disarmed. Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and kept it level with the man.  
"That was a stupid move, Dungbutton." he growled. Dungbutton snarled, but paled suddenly as he collapsed on the floor.  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked. Harry looked at the still oozing slashes on the mans' chest. He then looked at his chimera's claws.  
"Professor Snape, I think he has been poisoned." he said. Snape bent low to examine the cuts.  
"He is. That must mean..." he trailed. Hagrid nodded and looked at the demi.  
"She was venomous claws."

~~88~~

St. Mungos was full of reporters, healers and...breeders? Snape, Rubeus and Harry sat in (in Hagrid's case, stood) in the room as they unfortunately waited for Dungbutton's results. A healer in soft green robes shooed all the extra people out.  
"Harry Potter?" she asked. Harry stood. Severus and Hagrid stood as well. The chimera remained relaxed and curled on the floor.  
"Yes?" he asked. The healer smiled motioned everyone to sit.  
"Dungbutton is alright, the antidote Master Snape provided was excellent. But I have to ask, what caused the attack?" she asked. Harry looked down at his chimera.  
"My demi was just trying to protect me. That man wanted to hurt her and I wouldn't let him." The healer frowned.  
"What do you mean?" Severus stepped forward.  
"He was going to 'restrain' a demi." The healer closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"What a horrid process. And I bet he didn't even mention it was optional." Harry gaped.  
"Optional?! I don't have to have her scarred?" The healer and Severus shook their heads.  
"No. For about two years now, restraining demis is now an option. local creature activists have gotten a law passed that No one should be forced to restrain a demi, unless the owner demands it." Severus explained. The healer nodded in agreement.  
"He's right. Since there are so little demis, many forget about this law. But it so happens, my family has a demi, a rabbit. We got her last summer, and she was to be restrained, but we refused. She is now happy and enjoying living with our family." the healer said. Harry looked at his demi.  
"So, What actually happens when a demi is to be restrained?" he asked. Both Severus and the healer frowned heavily at the question.  
"When as demi is to be restrained, they of course, restrain her movements and brand their thighs, their flanks, with the wizards family crest, or the masters initials. Then as a final cruelty, slice open the tendon of their ankle, making them never able to walk. Afterwards, Each demi is given a choice by the owners to desex them, but this is rarely a problem. Many owners like having their demis pregnant." Snape explained. Harry gasped, making his own chimera leap up, ready to attack. The adult chuckled at the younglings antic.  
"That's abhorrent!" he cried. Hagrid nodded.  
"It is, but now, almost no one does it anymore. With so few demis in the world, it's a law that is followed to the heart." the giant man rumbled. The healer nodded.  
"Anyway, Dungbutton is going to be fine, unfortunately. But he needs a stronger antidote. Since your demi did the attack, i need some of her venom to cure him." Harry nodded.  
I'll see if she can produce some."  
"Good. I'll return in a few, try to get the venom when I get back." she then left and Severus, Hagrid and Harry stood in a small circle around the chimera.  
"I can make an antidote, but I need her venom." Severus said. Harry nodded and knelt low to the demi.  
~Can you make your venom come out?~ he asked. The demi examine her claws.  
~I think so. But Harry, can I ask you something?~ she whispered.  
~What?~ he asked.  
~Can you give me a name?~ Harry gasped.  
~I forgot to give you one! WHat name would you like?~ he asked. THe demi blushed and flexed her tiny claws.  
~Umm...Momma would call me her little angel.~  
~The from now on, your name is Angel.~ Angel smiled and gave her new master a hug. The two forgot their mission.  
"Ah hem." Harry shot up. Severus was giving them a wry smile. Hagrid was grinning big.  
"Her venom?" he mentioned. Harry gasped.  
"Oh right." he turned to Angel. ~Angel, we need you venom.~  
~Oh, right.~ She held out one of her hands. ~Take my claws and massage the knuckles, my venom will flow out and be yours. Anything for you Harry.~ Harry turned and told the other men what to do. Severus offered to milk the girl.  
~Angel, Professor Severus is going to well, milk your claws, he know how to do it better. Will you let him?~ ANgel nodded and held out her hand to the dark clothed man. Severus then took out an empty flask and lined one of Angel's claws to the opening. Gently pinching the digit, Snape pressed and massaged the claw. A few reddish drops of chimera venom dripped out. He pressed a bit harder, and more venom flowed. Very soon, the flask was full. Severus capped the flask and looked down at the chimera child.  
"Thank you, you may have saved a few lives." he said. Harry cocked his head.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked. Hagrid smiled.  
"Chimera venom is very strong and is a good base for many antivenins and flu medicines."  
"Oh."

~~88~~

Leaving the hospital, the three headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. Angel was standing and walking happily behind Harry. Severus began to head in a different direction.   
"Professor?" he paused.  
"Yes?" he asked. Harry looked up at the man.  
"How did you know about the restraining process?"  
"I have a demi, as I said before. I got her when I was a child, and it was a law that all demis were to be restrained. SO my mother and father made me watch as she was hamstrung and branded. SHe wasn't desexed, ANd we got her young." he explained.  
"What kind was she?" Harry asked. Severus blushed.  
"She is still with me. A demi can live a very long time, longest recorded living demi was 157 years, so mine is still a young adult."  
"But what kind is she?" Severus blushed harder.  
"...A cow."


	4. Snape's demi

Why was he blushing? Angel stood and placed her glove like hand on the older man's thin hands. Harry smiled.  
"Why are you blushing?" he asked. Snape blushed harder. Hagrid walked back to the Leaky cauldron for a drink.  
"Meet me there." He waved them goodbye. Snape turned his full attention back on Harry and Angel.  
"A cow demi has only one, sometimes two uses." he explained.  
"ANd what's that?" Harry asked. Snape's blush returned.  
"The main use for a cow demi is milk. Some demis, like mine, don't need to become pregnant to produce milk, So she must be milk constantly." he explained. Harry paused and gave the image some thought. He turned to angel who was nibbling on an itchy part of her arm.   
~Did you understand that?~ he asked. Angel nodded and turned to Harry.  
~She has to be milk daily. Her udders, are breasts.~  
~oh. No wonder Snape is blushing.~  
"English please." Snape asked. Harry jolted.  
"Sorry, Angel was telling me what exactly happens." Snape smiled and ruffled Angel's long hair.  
"She is very intelligent." Harry smiled.  
"What else can you tell me about your demi?" Harry asked. Angel resumed walking behind the two.  
Snape smiled and thought back.

~~FLashback~~

At age ten, The Snapes were looking for a steady source of income. Severus Snape, the youngest of the homely household, looked at his thin mother, and rangy father. BOth adults, although not very friendly to one another, were tolerant of each other, and loved their son. Eileen Snape sighed as she cleared the table of old dishes and newspapers.  
"Dad?" Severus asked. Tobias stopped his paper shuffling.  
"What is it Sev?" he asked. Severus nibbled on his lip.  
"We got enough room in our yard, why don't we get a cow or goat?" he muttered. Both Eileen and Tobias looked at their only son.  
"Why should we get one?" Tobias questioned. Severus inhaled.  
"Well, We need a source of good money, right?" his parents nodded, "And we got enough room in our yard for a small cow or goat. So why don't we get one of them? We could make cheese and butters and sell the milk for a small profit. and with a goat mum could make lotions and creams with her potions." The two older Snapes shared a look. And then smiled.  
"Well, the boy is correct. WHy don't we one?" Eileen said at last. Tobias pulled out a small pipe and lit it, taking a few puffs of tobacco.  
"Why not. We should go to the wizarding world though, may find something better. Or the magical equivalent." THe family agreed and went to get prepared for their new arrival.

 

A week later, Severus, Tobias and EIleen were heading towards the emporium of animals in a local wizarding community. Severus was excited.  
"Can our cow or goat also be a pet?" he asked. Tobias shared a look with his wife.  
"Well, if we find the right one, will you take care of it like so?" he mentioned. Severus nodded his head vigorously.   
"I will! Now come on...Let's go find one!" his parent laughed at their sons antics.  
Coming towards the emporium, The Snapes looked around the at the creatures. Tobias found the goats, but there were only billies. Eileen found the cows, but most were too big or bred for beef. The parents sighed and met up with their son, who found...her.  
She seemed to be fourteen in appearance, WIth gloves and leggings in common cow print, a short tail with a puff at the end extended from her spine. she had short blonde hair and among her head were two teeny horns, curved and dulled. Her breasts were plump and she was nude.  
"Papa, how about her?" Severus asked. Tobias looked at the girl creature. He bowed to look closer at the creature.  
"It's a girl? Eileen why are they selling a teenage girl?" he asked. Eileen came over and gasped.  
"Oh, Merlin! A cow demi!" she exclaimed. Both father and son peered up at her.  
"What's a demi?" they said in unison. Eileen smiled and reached to pet the demi girl. The cow let out a cute moo and leaned closer to the witch.  
"A demi is a creature, which looks like a human, but has the same uses and jobs as their animal counterparts." she summarized. Tobias hummed in agreement and looked down at their son, why seemed captured by the calf.  
"Well, let's take her. SHe can also be a playmate for Severus." The family agreed and went to purchase her.

"What are they doing?" Severus asked. Eileen sighed and held her son close. Tobias also looked confused.  
"They have to restrain her. It's the law if one has a demi." The cowgirl was lead to a stand and pillory, where her head and arms were restrained. SHe began to let out panicked lows of fear. A man came over to her and held what looked like hedge clippers, and lined it up to her ankle.  
"Mum, what are they going to do with her?" he panicked.  
"Restraining her. It's an awful process." THe clippers snicked her tendon. The calf let out a scream of pain, and another scream they repeated the process with her other foot. Both Snape men gasped at the cruelty. They paled as another man came up with a small ring and a piercing gun. SHe let out another scream as the ring was pierced into her nose. One man came up to them.  
"DO you want her desexed?" he asked. The family shared a look.  
"No." all three agreed. Nodding, the men healed the bloody wounds and led her towards them. The calf girl struggled to crawl over to her new owners. She blinked big brown eyes up at the three Snapes.  
"M...mm...mooo." She whispered. Eileen used her sleeve to wipe away her soft tears.  
"LEt's go home. Severus, what should we name her?" Severus gently ran a hand down her soft hair. He looked up at his father.  
"Can we name her...Mona?"  
"I don;t see why not."

 

Mona smiled and lowed happily at her new home. Tobias spent the days earlier preparing a lean to barn. A trough was full of fresh hay, oats and apple slices. She happily ate her new food. Eileen smiled and hugged her husband. Severus walked gently up to her. Mona mooed and rubbed her head on Severus' stomach.  
"Mum, can she only say moo?" Eileen shook her head and smiled.  
"No, in time, she can learn basic english."

Tobias whistled to himself as he approached Mona. With a quick potion from his wife, Mon was producing milk after a week of living with them,  
"Milking time!" he announced. Mona smiled and crawled over to her oldest master. Tobias held out a milk pail and knelt to her level. Mona lined up and Tobias gently squeezed her milk laden breasts. Mona mooed and held still. Snape senior took in a breath and began to massage those large breasts and gently tugged on her areolas. A steady stream of milk began to fill the pail. He gave those breasts a squeeze and more milk dribbled out. Pretty soon, the pail was full and her tits empty. Mona lowed and rubbed her head at his knees.  
"Good girl Mona. You gave me three gallons of fresh milk."   
"Father!" Severus came out and smiled as MOna let out another low and scurried over to her youngrest master. Severus laughed as she nibbled on the biscuit her brought for her.  
"Severus, what's got you so happy?" He asked. Severus held up a letter in green ink.  
"I got accepted into HOgwarts!"

~~~End FLashback~~~

Snape chuckled a the awed gaze of the boy. ANgel also looked impressed.  
"And that's how I got my demi." he finished.  
"Where is she now?"  
"Well, my parents made a good deal of money from her and even bred her a couple times, that the money they earned bought us a simple farm in the country. She lives there now, no older than me, and she'll live much longer. A Demi's life is very long. She is now a happy cow at my family farm. My father still milks her and my Mother makes cheeses and butters from her milk." He stopped his walking and turned to face his young friend.  
"NOw we are at a problem."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Since she is a magical creature, she cannot live with you and your relatives. Where will you stay? She's bonded to you, you cannot leave her for long." Harry bowed his head and held Angel's hand.  
"...Can I stay with you?"


	5. New home

"Stay? With me?" Snape questioned. Harry nodded and Angel smiled, fiddling with her collar.  
"Why not? You have a demi, and know how to handle one. And I want to get away from my relatives." Harry explained. The small trio stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Severus peered down at the boy and his pet. Angel jus looked at her two new friends.  
"...Who are your relatives?" he asked. Harry bowed his head in mild shame. Angel whimpered and nuzzled him, trying to cheer him up.  
"My uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."  
"PETUNIA!!!! That spiteful bitch?!" Severus balked. Harry jumped.  
"You know her?" he asked.  
"I know alright. I grew up with her and your mother! She was a mean little chit then and I'm guessing she still is a mean old woman now." he hissed. Harry smiled.  
"She is a bit ill tempered." he agreed. Severus sighed and motioned the two into the Leaky Cauldron. They met up with Hagrid, who was enjoying a drink.  
"How'd it go?" the giant of a man asked. Harry shrugged and took a seat next to the large man. Severus waved off the question,  
"Well, are you ready to go home now?" Hagrid asked.   
"About that... I don't think I should stay with them anymore. I have Angel now, and she can't stay with me at the Dursleys. It's not a good place for her. Besides, I still don't know what kind of chimera she is." Harry explained. Hagrid nodded.  
"You're right. Living amongst muggles is not a good life for a young chimera. HOw about you stay with me at Hogwarts? I have many interesting creatures that Angel could play with, and my place is big enough for a wee folk like you." Harry beamed. Severus stepped up.  
"As fun as that sounds, I think he should stay with me and my family on our farm. It'll be safer too." Harry's face broke out in a large grin.  
"You mean it?" he asked. Snape nodded. Harry let out a cheer and hugged the usually dour man. Hagrid guffawed and slapped his big bear hand on Snape's back, almost knocking him down. Severus gave him a sour look, which the half giant ignored.  
"I can come live with you? And Angel too?" he asked.  
"I just said that you could." Harry smiled.  
"I know. I was just checking."

~~88~~

At number four Privet Drive, Petunia was scowling as she looked at her home. After being on the run for a few weeks, It seemed that it was all for naught. Vernon huffed and lumbered in. Dudley already was gone, possibly having innocent fun with his friends. She sighed and went inside.  
"What do you want for dinner?" she asked her husband. Vernon shrugged.  
"How about a shepherd's pie?" She smiled.  
"Shepherd's pie it is." A she prepared to make dinner, a knock came to the door. HUffing, She went to answer the door. Harry stood in the doorframe, along with a naked girl and...  
"You!" she hissed/shrieked. Snape smirked and took a step into the house.  
"Hello Tunie."   
"What do you want?" she sneered. Harry looked at the two adults, having a battle of wills. He took a step in, Angel trailing behind him.  
"I've come to retrieve Harry's things. He'll be living with me from now on." Snape stated.  
"Then get them and be gone with his freakishness." she hissed. Vernon was lumbering over and stopped, balking a the naked girl next to his so called nephew.  
"What the hell is this? Why doesn't that girl have clothes?!" he blustered. Angel looked up at him and hissed. She didn't like him.  
~He stinks. And I don't need clothes.~ she snipped, chewing on one of her claws. Harry giggled.  
"I'll go get my stuff now." he headed up the stairs, to the small bedroom. Angel followed, but was stopped as Vernon grabbed her arm. She turned, claws ready to strike.   
"Just where do you think you're going you naked little chit?" he sneered. Angel hissed again and began to growl, her voice alerting danger.  
~I'm following Harry. Let go of me.~ Angel warned. Vernon gripped harder.  
"Uncle Vernon, let her go. She doesn't like that." Harry warned as he came back down the steps. Snape and Petunia paused their mild fight. Severus paled as he saw the fat man clutching the very venomous chimera girl.  
"Dursley, let her go." he warned. Angel was now snarling, her own magic making her hair swirl around her like miasma.  
"Or what?" he sneered. Angel them let out a roar and sunk her fangs into the fat man's arm. Blood filled her mouth as she let go, and Vernon screamed as he saw the fleshy wound drip a steady stream of blood.  
"I told you." Both Harry and Snape said. Angel remained growling, her mouth rimmed with crimson blood. Petunia shrieked and hurried to her "seriously" wounded husband.  
"GET OUT OF HERE! TAKE THAT FREAK AND THE FREAKETTE AWAY!" she screamed. Snape rolled his eyes and motioned for the two younglings to follow him.  
"Let's go already." He turned on his heel and walked towards the end of the driveway. Harry hung onto his robes and Angel hung onto Harry's arm.  
"We'll be apparating." Focusing his magic, He enveloped the three of them and with a sound similar to a gunshot, they were gone.

~~88~~

Eileen and Tobias was enjoying a coffee and tea, Mona, who was wearing nothing but an apron, was sitting comfortably on a homemade bed and nibbling on a strand of hay, like she watched Tobias do from time to time. A loud crack made all three look towards the door.  
"Seems Severus is home." Eileen said, bemused. The kitchen door opened and in walked Severus, a small waif of a child and naked...girl? Tobias stood and shucked off his coat, covering the girl. Angel squeaked and looked up at the man. SHe cocked her head.  
~Who are you?~ she asked. Both Eileen and Tobias looked at the girl and to their son.  
"Severus?" Tobias said. SIghing, The youngest Snape removed his cloak and hung it on the coat rack by the door. Harry looked at three adults.  
"Hello." he said, being polite. Mona crawled over to the young girl creature. she sniffed her. Looking up at Eileen, she nodded her head to Angel.  
"Like me. But not." SHe said in broken english. Eileen looked at her son.  
"Is that another demi?" Tobias looked down a the girl.  
"Another one! But what kind is she?" he asked. Severus and Harry took a seat next to the adults. Angel following Mona to her bed and both enjoying fresh hay.  
"That is ANgel, a chimera demi." he said, "And she belongs to him." Pointing to Harry.  
"Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and this here is Angel." Harry introduced the duo. Angel smiled and waved, still munching on her hay.  
"A chimera demi? That is very rare." Eileen said. TObias continued to stare at the girl creature.  
"What's a chimera?" he asked.  
"Sorry father. A CHimera is a creature which is highly dangerous, a known man eater." Tobias balked.  
"AND WHY THE THAT WAIF HAVE ONE!!!!" he yelped. Severus chuckled, losing his dour demeanor.  
"She chose him. Since she is a demi, she is just a very dangerous creature, like owning a tiger. SHe is not restrained and we still don't know what kind of chimera she is." he finished. Tobias leered at the demi and went to fetch more hay.  
"I can help with that." Eileen said. Severus smiled at his mother. Harry looked at her with a curious eye.  
"How so?" he asked. Severus smirked.  
"I may be an excellent potions master, but My mother is ten times my better."


	6. Angel's bloodline

Eileen hummed to herself as she made her potion. Harry watched as Severus helped. Angel was out in the field with Mona, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. Mrs. Snape added a light powder to her potion and the fluid inside turned green and blue.  
"Harry, dear. Go fetch your demi. We need her at this part." nodding, Harry went to the field. He smiled as Mona chewed on a stalk of wheat and smiling as Angel chased a few butterflies around the field. nearby there was a calf, a normal calf, and it was sleeping real close to Mona.  
~Angel! We need you in the house!~ he called out. Angel stopped and basically skipped over to her master.  
~Okay.~ she turned to the cow demi. *thank you for playing with me Mona!* she said.  
*You can come back later. I must feed my calf now.* Mona waved goodbye and crawled near the small calf. The calf woke up and mooed for it's mama. Harry smiled and waved at Mona. The two turned to the house and left her alone.

 

Angel hummed to herself, a wordless tune of the woods. She picked at her claws and nibbled at the points, making them sharp. She looked at Harry, who seemed a bit confused.  
~What's wrong Harry? Did I do something bad?~ she asked. Harry looked over ot his little friend and shook his head.  
~No, But when you talked to Mona, I didn't understand you. I was a bit confused. Maybe once this potion is complete we can know why.~ pleased with the answer, Angel hugged her master.  
~I'm going to grow up fast, so I can help you any way how.~ she muttered. Harry just smiled and entered the kitchen and to the hidden cellar of a lab.

 

"Ah, Good you got her. Now Harry I need a few bits of hair from her, can you get it for me?" Eileen asked, not even looking up from the potion. Harry turned to his friend.  
~I need some of your hair.~ he said.  
~Okay. Here.~ using her claws, Angel snipped off a few inches of her wild hair and handed it to Harry. Cupping the snips, Harry went over to Severus and Eileen and handed then the hair.  
"Here you go. Now what?" he asked. Eileen took the hair and sprinkled them into the potion. Severus came up and stirred the potion counterclockwise. He continued to stir for three minutes. As he stirred, Eileen Snape added a few leaves of black vegetation, a crushed pearly powder and finally, a drop of concentrated pumpkin seed.  
"As we wait for the potion to cool, Harry. Tell me a bit about yourself." she asked. Harry smiled. Angel yawned and went to a corner to sleep. All three ignored her as she did so.  
"Well, I was pretty smart in my science and math classes in primary school. I din't know I was a wizard until I Hagrid gave me my letter."  
"Huh? I knew your mother, and she was a pretty intelligent witch. Who were you raised by?" she asked. Harry looked down and scuffed his shoes.  
"My aunt Petunia."  
"Petunia? That spiteful little chit?" Eileen asked. Severus vouched for the boy.  
"Unfortunately." he replied. Eileen huffed.  
"I might have to pay that child a visit. BUt enough about her, are you excited for Hogwarts?" she asked. Harry grinned.  
"I am! I want learn as much as I can. At least I'm not a freak anymore!" The MOther and SOn SNape smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. Mrs. SNape turned to the potion.  
"It's ready." scooping out a small drop, she conjured a parchment and dropped it on the sheet. All three humans looked at the paper.

CHIMERA: GRADE FOUR  
BLOODLINE:  
DRAGON(HYBRID)  
COW  
SNAKE(HYBRID)  
WOLF  
DOG(SHEPHERD)  
GOAT  
EAGLE(GOLDEN)

"Well, She is certainly a rare breed. I think her breed is considered a panwere." Both Severus and Harry looked at the woman.  
"A panwere? What is that?" Harry asked.  
"A panwere is a creature that has more than one bloodline. It is most common in werewolves who can turn into more than just a wolf. IF you breed her with any of these creatures, you'll have a pure bred creature." Severus replied.  
"Wow."

~~88~~

Tobias Snape whistled to himself a rather raunchy tune, If his wife ever found out it'll be hell to b=pay. But no matter, he continued his way to the Barn, marveling his other two cows and two bulls. Mona was a demi, so she can come indoors, But since she had a calf, she slept in the barn.  
"Mona! Milking time." he called out to the cow.  
"...kay." After almost twenty years, the demi was able to speak a little english. She can't say much, but she say enough to get her point across. Mona crawled over to the man, he breasts swaying a bit. Behind her came her calf, a little brown thing, a female. Mona rubbed her head against the man's leg, her small horns catching the fabric. TObias looked towards the house and closed the barn door. Mona reared up and presented her full breasts. Tobias licked his lip and soon, was suckling just like a calf. THe plump flesh he kneaded like dough as fresh milk poured into his mouth. He moan, enjoying the flavor. Eileen knew of his habit, and didn't care. They weren't close anyway. He only his his sick desire from his son. Mona lowed and he suckled a bit more, the teat pressed to the roof of his mouth and soon his belly was full of the treat. The calf mooed and MOna wriggled free. Tobias wiped his mouth and patted the demi on her plump rear.  
"Good girl. Now go on." Mona waved her master farewell and went back to her pen, the calf following. He turned and went out of the barn.   
"I wonder how chimera milk tastes?" he mused. Shrugging it off, he went inside his home. Severus and the newest family member, Harry were sitting at the table, Eileen also was sitting and enjoying tea. The demi Angel was still wearing his coat.  
"What did you find out about the demi?" he asked. Harry smiled.  
"She is very special."


	7. Off to school

~Harry, Harry, wake up. I have something to show you.~ Grumbling, Harry reached for his glasses and took a gander at Angel. He blinked away his tiredness and gasped. Angel, at least, he think it was Angel, sat at the foot of his bed.  
~What happened?~ he asked. Angel smiled and ducked her head, the way she sat made her plushy mounds of breast support her chin.  
~I told you. I would grow up fast. For you.~ Harry smiled and crawled out of bed. He walked towards the door, luckily it was already morning, September First to be exact.  
~I guess you grew up at the right time! We are going to Hogwarts today!!!~ Angel grinned, glad her master was not upset. Opening the door, Harry went down to greet the Snapes for breakfast. ANgel followed.

 

Severus and Tobias were both enjoying a fresh cup of muggle coffee and Eileen was sipping morning tea.  
"Hello." Severus turned to greet Harry but balked as a naked girl, seemingly age 19, following the boy. Tobias looked up from reading the paper and spat out his coffee at the nude woman. Eileen gasped and stood, gently scurrying the naked lass over to the table and covering her with Tobias' coat once more.  
"Where's Angel?" Tobias gasped, semi memorized by her large breasts. Eileen rolled her eyes at her lustful husband. Severus ignored him.  
"She right here," Harry pointed to the nineteen year old girl, "She told me that she grew up fast. For me." Harry looked at his chimera and smiled, just innocently seeing her friend bigger.  
"I think I know what happened." Eileen then took out her wand and gently waved it over Angel's head. Harry slipped the demi an apple, who ate it with glee. Severus watched his mother, ignoring his father's lust filled gaze on his charges' pet. Eileen gasped.  
"Well, I'll be. She aged herself!" she exclaimed. Angel smiled as Mona crawled in and began to eat her oats and barley mash. Harry nodded to her and she went to join the cow.  
"Aged herself?" Harry asked. Severus chuckled. He turned to the boy.  
"A magical creature can force their bodies to age themselves. SInce Angel is not as fierce as an adult, and realizing her master is no older than her, she used her inner magic to make her grow up faster. She won't grow anymore for a long time now. Ask her why, and she'll answer you. In the meantime, Are you all ready for Hogwarts?" Severus asked. Harry grinned. He also nodded.  
"I am. I can't wait, But what will happen with Angel when I'm there?" he asked. Severus wrinkled his brow in thought.  
"She may be able to follow you to classes, or she can stay with Hagrid and his animals. It depends on how she behaves and if she wears clothes." Harry looked at Angel.  
~Will be alright wearing human clothes? IF you do, you can with me to my classes.~ Angel looked up, her cheeks a bit full with mash. She swallowed and stood.  
~If you want me to.~ she replied. Harry turned to the Snapes.  
"She said she'll wear clothes."  
"Alright. I think I have some of my old clothes for her." Eileen then took Angel's gloved like arm and led her to her room. Harry sat down at the table. Tobias watched his wife and the demi walk away. Severus rolled his eyes.

 

twenty minutes later, Angel walked down in a knee length dress and her wild hair brushed back into a ponytail. Harry smiled.  
~You look amazing, Angel!~ he stated. Angel blushed and nibbled on her claws.  
~My breeder had me wear clothes before, so I know what to do if I have to relieve myself.~ Harry blushed at her bluntness.  
~Did he or she teach you how to use a toilet?~ he asked. Angel nodded, pleased.  
~He taught me. I never liked to wear panties, so he made sure I wore long clothes.~ Harry coughed in embarrassment. Severus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
"whatever she said, just let it slide. Now, Are you ready to start Hogwarts?" he asked.  
"I am." Eileen smiled.  
"Good, is your stuff all packed and ready?" she asked. TObias excused himself and went outside. Eileen didn't care.  
"It is ma'am." Harry replied. Severus smiled.  
"Well then, Go get dressed and we'll head to the station."

~~88~~

Harry gave the entrance to the platform a queer look. Angel copied said look. Severus cracked a smile.  
"Just run right through it. I'll be right behind you." Taking a big, deep breath, Harry readied his trolley and ran. He close his eyes, waiting for impact. A slight whoosh and he stumbled out of the other side. He grunted slightly as Angel ran into him. He hurried out of the way and Snape walked through, very calm and full of mirth.  
"That wasn't so hard, was it." he asked. Harry gave him a sarcastic glare. He chuckled.  
"I have to go to the school now. You be careful and stay near the other first years." Harry nodded in agreement. Snape nodded back and turned on his heel, disappearing into the growing crowd.  
Pushing his cart, Harry found two third years loading up their trunks.  
"Excuse me, can you give me a hand?" he asked. The two third years turned around and beamed.  
"An Ickle..."  
"...firstie looking for help. Lets lend a hand Forge!"  
"Sure Gred." They were twins! They then lifted his trunk and placed it next to their own. ANgel humphed.  
~I could have help you.~ she pouted. THe twins yelped as she hugged and picked up Harry to her breasts. Harry laughed at the demi's antics.  
~I know, But I want to see if they are nice.~ Angel purred.  
"Whoa! You two speak parseltongue?!" they yelped. Angel and Harry looked at the twins.  
"Umm...I do only to talk with Angel."  
"Who's Angel? The girl?" Harry nodded.  
"Yes, She's my friend, my chimera." he stated. The twin gawked.  
"You have a demi?! That's awesome!" The three humans chattered a bit and then went their own ways. Harry boarded the train, Angel following him. They found an empty compartment and took their seat. ANgel huffed and took a seat on the floor, content. The two sat in silence, HArry reading one of his new school books and Angel polishing her grey claws. 

 

The door opened and in stepped a bushy haired girl waltzed in.  
"Is this part empty? Everyone else is full."  
"Sure. I'm Harry.  
"I'm Hermione."


	8. The train ride

Hermione stared at the horned girl who was crouched by her new friends feet. SHe wore shimmery gloves with grey tipped nails. a tail similar to a husky's of a wolf's was attached to her rump. She blinked her eyes at the weird girl.  
"Harry? Is this your sister or something?" she asked. Harry looked up from his potions book. Angel cocked her head at the younger looking girl.  
"Angel is not my sister. She's my...well, a better word is friend, but she is registered as my pet." Hermione gaped.  
"WIZARDS PRACTICE SLAVERY?!" she squeaked. Angel chuckled silently, and crawled over to the girl, purring.  
"No, She's not human. She's a chimera. A demi chimera." The bushy haired young witch looked closer at the odd girl. Angel blinked her blue eyes at the tween and grinned, flashing razor sharp fangs. Hermione squeaked once more and back off.  
"What's a demi? I read almost all my books on magical creatures and never heard of a demi!" she exclaimed. Harry opened his mouth to reply but stopped as a elderly woman pushing a sweet cart opened the door.  
"Anything from the trolley dearies?" she asked. Angel grumbled and rubbed her belly and licked her plump lips. Harry giggled.  
"Do you have any fruit and juice?" he asked. The trolley lady nodded.  
"I have fresh apples, pears oranges, chocolate bananas and dragonfruit slices. I have licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, botts beans and so much more. I have plain apple juice, pumpkin juice and even some mild butterbeer." she rattled. Soon all three were attacked with growling tummies. Harry turned to his new friend.  
"Can we have two cauldron cakes, three apples, one box of botts beans and two cups of pumpkin juice and some water, please?" he asked. The trolley woman chuckled and handed over his desired delicacies. Paying her a decent amount, Harry carried the food over to his comrades. Angel rubbed her head against the boy's leg, acting cute for food. Hermione took a cake and a juice and Harry placed the rest on the empty seat next to him. He gave Angel an apple and the water.  
"So...what's a demi?" Hermione asked as she purred happily at the juice. Harry swallowed a rather pink bean, salmon flavor, and washed it down with juice.  
"A Demi is an animal which just happens to look human. SHe is still a dangerous animal, but she looks like a human in cosplay. DOes that make sense?"  
"Actually, yeah. But is it a bit weird, considering she looks like a human?" she asked. Harry smiled and shook his head.  
"Not really. But what I learned from my Demi, her name is Angel by the way, is that she is very protective, has a potent venom, and is a mixture of a lot of creatures." Hermione looked interested.  
"Like what kind of creatures?" she asked. Harry gave it a bit of thought.  
"Well, she has wolf in her, some dog, dragon was a cool one, snake and goat. She has more, but I don't remember them."  
"Wow! WHat's her job now?" Angel finished her apple and licked the juice of her lips.  
~I'm going to be Harry's bodyguard!~ she replied, shocking the hell out of the younger girl.  
"She can talk?!" Hermione yelped. Harry nodded.  
"And she can understand you. She doesn't know English yet. I learned that some demi's can learn english. Professor Snape has one and she can speak a bit of english."  
"Professor Snape?"  
"Yeah, he's the potions teacher at Hogwarts. He's the one who taught me what kind of demi and what kind of chimera Angel is.Speaking of Hogwarts, what house do you think you'll get in?" Harry asked. Hermione blushed and took a bite of her cake.  
"I'm not sure. But I'm really smart, so maybe Ravenclaw? I just hope I get into a class." Harry smiled.  
"You will. I'm not supposed to say, but the sorting is real easy. Professor Snape told me all we had to do was try on a hat. Weird huh?"  
"That's it? I thought we had to take a test or something. All we had to do was wear a hat?" The two shared a look and burst out laughing. they laughed and giggled and giggled some more as Angel attacked the rest of the food and devoured it.

~~88~~

Angel yawned and watched as he master and new friend chattered about. Her belly full and she was close to Harry, she was happy. Angel alerted her playmates as she lifted her head and snarled at the doorway.  
"I heard Harry Potter is on the train. That'll be you, I suppose?" a pointy faced blonde boy sneered at Hermione and glanced at Harry. ANgel stood and flexed her claws.  
~Who are you?~ she hissed, making the boy and his fat friends pale as they heard the serpent's tongue.  
"She said who are you? ANd Why does it matter if I'm on the train or not?" Harry snipped. Angel relaxed, but did not stand down.  
"There are rumors you have a demi. My name is Draco Malfoy." he held out his hand. Harry looked at the offered palm and scowled. He looked the blonde boy in the eyes.  
"So?" Draco balked, never being turned down before.  
"I was hoping you'll be a good friend with me. You don;t want to make friends with....the wrong sort." he sneered at Hermione again. Harry stood up.  
"I can pick my own friends, I don't need a snivelling brat like you to tell me what to do." Harry growled. Angel purred, pleased that her master was showing his own set of "fangs".  
"Who do you think you are?! Tell me off like that?" Draco growled back. Hermione stood and shoved the boy.  
"Get out of here. We don;t want you here."  
"DOn't tell what to do you ignorant filth mud-"  
"You finish that word and I'll allow my chimera to attack." Angel let out a snarl and inched closer. Both of Draco's "Bodyguards" fled and left the blonde on his own. Draco Malfoy took a step back.  
"You'll regret this, Potter." Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Leave." Angel took another step closer and at that, Draco turned and left.  
"Just wait until my father hears about this!" he called as he fled. Harry gritted his teeth.  
"Bring it on, jerk!" Hermione spitted.

As Draco was gone, Angel relaxed and nuzzled Hermione. Harry laughed.  
"She likes you." Hermione gave him a weak laugh.


	9. Sorting time

Hagrid beamed as he spotted Harry and what looks like Angel.  
"First years! First years over here!" Many of the tiny eleven year olds gaped at his size. He liked that part of the job.  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry crowed. Hermione let out an eep and stood behind Angel. Angel purred happily at the sight of the giant man.  
"Well now, having fun so far?" he beamed. Harry nodded.  
"Good. Now First years! Follow me!" a small clowder of children followed the man and stopped at a lakeside.  
"Four to a boat now!" Stepping into a boat, Harry felt Angel sit next to him and Hermione in front of him. He groaned as the third member of the boat took a step in.  
"Malfoy." Draco sneered at the three other occupants.   
"Potter, Muggleborn." he sneered. Angel growled and flexed her newly sharpened claws.  
~Should i hurt him?~ Angel hissed. Harry shook his head.  
~No. He's just another stupid kid. Besides, if you do, Then you'll be taken away from me.~ Angel calmed. Harry smirked as he watched Malfoy's pinched face pale with fright.  
"You....You're a parselmouth!" he balked. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the boat lurched forward. Hermione oohed as the boat rocked slightly as Angel settled herself between Malfoy and Harry. The boat was steady as it moved forward. Angel kept her blue eyes on the blonde.

All three children gasped and let out exclamations of awe as they saw the haunting beauty of the Hogwarts castle. Even Angel made a happy sound to the view. Harry smiled as he saw the lights dancing merrily in the dark, not being outshone by the stars. Soon the boat lurched again, this time stopping. Hermione was off the dingy boat first and was followed by a pushy Draco and soon, Angel. ANgel then turned and helped Harry of the boat, purring as he held her hand.  
~Thank you Angel.~ Angel smiled, flashing petite fangs.`  
"Come along now!" the little firsties followed Hagrid into the depths of the castle and up some stairs. He paused in front of a large door and pounded his fist. It sprang open and a strict looking woman was inside.  
"Here you go, McGonagall."  
"Thank you Hagrid. Come along now children." Hagrid waved farewell to the children, who some waved back. The small group followed the woman and waiting in a hallway. She cleared her throat and began to address the flock. Harry droned her out and began to trace small grooves over Angel's claws and back of her dress, massaging the wing buds on her back.  
"Now, welcome to Hogwarts. From this moment on your training as proper wizards and witches shall commence. You will divided into four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your house will be your temporary family. IF you do good in the school, you'll earn points. Disobey, and you'll lose points....Mr. Potter!" Harry leapt up and stared at the woman.  
"Yes Ma'am?" he asked.  
"WHat are you doing with that girl?" she asked, scandalized. Draco and a few other giggled at the boy.  
"Angel's wings are having a hard time coming in, so I was easing her discomfort." he replied. Minerva scowled and swooped in on the two. Angel hissed and flexed her claws, stepping in front of her master. McGonagall waved her wand over the girl creature. She read the scan and gasped.  
"So it's true! You have a demi chimera!" muttering and whispers broke out amongst the first years as they heard.  
"Yeah...so what? She is well behaved and rained...kinda." he replied. McGonagall frowned and moved to reach for the boy. Angel let out a loud snarl and took a step forward.  
~DON'T!~ ANgel paused and turned to her little master.  
~She threatened you.~ Angel grumbled. McGonagall gaped as the two conversed. Hermione took a step forward and tugged on the older witch's robes. Minerva turned to the little bushy haired child.  
"Angel is Harry's own bodyguard. She won't leave him for a minute. From what Harry told me, she's his familiar as well." The usually strict teacher nodded in acknowledgement.   
"I see, nevermind then. Now follow me." She then flung open the doors to the Great Hall and was perched on top of a stone lion. The gaggle of soon to be students followed. Harry held Hermione's hand.  
"Don't Worry. You'll be fine." he reassured her. The girl smiled. Angel glared around the room and zeroed in on Snape, who sat near the left end of a long table up front. McGonagall vanished the stone cat and stood in front of a stool and ratty hat. The room fell silent as a rip in the hat opened and began to sing.

~~88~~

Severus' zeroed in on his charge. Angel was focused on him and he gave her a small nod. Harry was focused on the sorting hat. Minerva then began to call names.

 

"Bones, Susan!" a tiny auburn haired girl took a step forward and the hat was placed over her eyes.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. The table under the Yellow and black banner clapped. One by one the student were sorted into the houses.  
"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione squeezed her friend's hand and stepped up, still very nervous. The hat seemed to ponder.  
"...Slytherin!" Everyone but the green and silver house clapped. More students went up.  
"Malfoy, Draco!" the hate was very quick on him.  
"Slytherin!" the green and silver house clapped. And finally...  
"Potter, Harry!" Harry walked up and sat on the stool.  
"Hmm. A thirst to prove yourself, and cunning. Smart, very clever and loyal to a fault. You are very brave as well. Now...where to put you?" the hat mused. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the voice in his head.  
"Slytherin, so I can be there for my new friend. She needs me." he replied. The hat agreed.  
"Very well...SLYTHERIN!"


	10. Confrontation

She purred happily as her master slipped her slices of ham, pineapple and bread rolls. Due to being an animal, she sat behind Harry and slightly behind both her master and the muggleborn girl...Hermione, if she remember. The bushy haired witch was also slipping her some roast beef and potatoes. She purred and licked both young magic users fingers clean. Harry held out a goblet of water for her to sip.  
An odd scent wafted to her delicate nose. She straightened up. Harry noticed her alertness and stopped eating.  
~Angel?~ he asked. Hermione also stopped her gentle gorging and stood, taking a step away from the table. Several of the older students stopped and watched. Draco, who was only a few seats away, laughed.  
"Look! The little mudblood is about to barf!" he jeered, earning cruel laughs from other purebloods. Angel turned and snarled at the blonde, making him yelp, but stayed focus on a spot on the table. With a roar, she pounced, scattering platters and urns of food. Other SLytherins screamed and jumped away. Harry leapt up and watched as Angel stood and held a peculiar creature in her claws. It had big floppy ears, tennis ball eyes, and a stubby body.  
~Angel, what is that?~he asked.   
"Mr. Potter, please tell your demi to let the elf go unharmed." Snape said, a bit amused at the chimera's antics. Angel turned to the older man and handed him the scared shitless elf.  
~What is it? What was it doing near the food?~ she asked. Harry translated. Snape nodded to the elf, who popped away in a state.  
"That was a house elf. They are in charge of cleaning, cooking and other things. Now can you please refrain from attacking them. Most are very timid creatures." Severus explained. Draco laughed and so did others. Hermione and Harry ignored them and sat back down to eat. Angel snarled at the other students, causing them to shriek and flee. Satisfied, Severus turn on his heel and left. The Great Hall was silent of useless chatter once everyone continued to eat.

~~~888~~~

Snape was already waiting in the common room for his new batch of snakes. After a few minutes, the doorway opened. In flowed the few first years of the year and older students. Many of the students avoided Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the demi.  
"Welcome, my first years. You have been selected in Slytherin House for a reason. You carry ambition, cunning and finesse. This house will be your second family. If you need help with homework, Older students will give their help. If trouble breaks out, remain as one. THere will be no inter house squabbling. IF there is, Take care of it quick and it doesn't leave this dorm. My office is open to those who need my help. On another note, many of you have notice that one of our young snakes already has a familiar. Harry Potter, will you introduce you and your friend?" Harry stood up, Angel following him.  
"I'm Harry Potter, And this here, is Angel. SHe is a chimera demi, rated XXXX and is very protective of me." several student oohed and ah'ed, and a few squirmed away from the duo.  
"She is also venomous, so please, don't try to piss her off. She is very strong as well. Umm, professor? Where will she be sleeping?" Snape stepped up and gently stroked Angel's shoulder, earning a purr.  
"She will be sleeping in your room. A bed has been provided for her."  
"okay." As the group began to settle, a spark of yellow light was aimed for Harry. Angel was quick and stood in front of the boy. The light hit her, earning a yelp. Severus spun on his heel.  
"WHO DID THAT?" he shouted. The group parted, revealing one smug Draco Malfoy. Angel growled, but clutched her groin, mewling in distress. Harry went to her, trying to find out what was wrong.  
"What did I just say?" he hissed.  
"I just wanted to test out their bond." Malfoy whined, obviously lying. Angel was now squirming in place, now whining loudly. Hermione also went to the girl creature. Maloy was grinning as Angel let out a wail and fell to her knees, upset. Her shoulders quaked. Malfoy laughed as a warm puddle of urine pooled under the now ashamed demi. Older students pointed and laughed. Angel kept her head bowed as she sat in her own piss. Hermione stood and stared down the other students.  
"How dare you laugh! It's not her fault she had an accident. Professor Snape just said we have to be united!! And this....is how you honor that?" she growled. Malfoy turned his smug attention onto the muggleborn.  
"Why should anyone care for an animal? So I casted a spell that made her piss herself, big deal. What does one little mudblood and her super special friend care about one demi girl?" he sneered. Harry stood up and faced his new nemesis.  
"You had it in for me Malfoy, ever since I refused to be your friend. I know you threw that spell at me, but it hit Angel instead. Snape, what do you recommend we do?" Severus grinned at his young charge.  
"Fifty points are taken off due to Malfoy, and three months detention. Also, Malfoy is now in charge of cleaning up the piss mess."  
"What?! You can't do that!" Draco protested. Severus sneered at the youth.  
"I can. and just did. Potter, Go take Angel and get her cleaned up." Harry nodded and went on his way. Angel, a bit embarrassed, followed close. Malfoy glared at the retreating frame, but snapped out of it as Snape conjured a bucket of lukewarm water, soap and a scrub brush.  
"Get to work." Snape snipped. Draco sneered, but did as he was told.

~~88~~

A prefect had led the two to a nearby bathroom. Angel, smelling faint soap and warm water, shucked off her dress and stood naked in front of her master. Harry removed his shirt and outer robe, standing only in trousers and slid off his shoes and socks. The young male then led the demi over to a small stool.  
~Sit here.~ he ordered. Angel nodded and sat down. Harry removed her ponytail and grabbed a bucket, filling it with warm soapy water.  
~Harry, are you giving me a bath?~ Angel asked. Harry placed the bucket down.  
~I am. You never had a bath before?~ he asked. Angel shook her head, some of her hair tangling with her horns.  
~No. I was always just sprayed down with cold water and that was it. Even momma's master never gave me warm bath before.~ Harry then smiled.  
~Then just do as I say, and you'll be clean. I'm going to dump this bucket of water on you. ANd then wash you down with some soap.~ Angel nodded and closed her eyes as the bucket of water splashed over her head. She snorted as some water fell into her nose. Harry then grabbed a sudsy rag and gently lathered her down. ANgel purred as his small hands massaged her breasts, and rubbed her flat belly. She continued to purr as Harry ran the cloth over her arms, and back, being gentle with her wing buds.  
~Alright now, I need you to spread you legs.~ Angel nodded and parted her thighs. Harry rinsed the cloth and was careful as he washed her now clean groin free of pee, and rubbed circles on her inner thighs. He finished off the lathering her legs and rinsing. Angel purred.  
~Thank you.` Harry smiled.  
~No problem. Let get a towel and we can go to our beds.~ Standing, Angel waited as Harry wrapped her in a very large fluffy towel, patting her dry. The two then walked towards the bedroom dorms. 

 

There were two beds in the room, human beds. One of the beds held a dark skinned child, who was dressed in pajamas and staring at the other. Harry scurried over to his bed and smirked as a large basket full of fluffy pillows and a lambskin was next to it. Angel purred and dropped the towel. A yelp came from the other bed.  
"I'm...Blaise Zabini." HE said, blushing vigorously. Harry waved. Angel waved too, her pert breasts bouncing. BLaise blushed even harder at the obvious lack of decorum.  
"I'm Harry Potter, Thi is Angel. I guess you are my room mate?" he asked. Blaise nodded.  
"Yep. There is suppose to be three to a room, but the Prefects though it'll be crowded with three boys and a demi in one room. So I volunteered to be your roomie."  
"Cool." Harry then changed into his pj's and readied for bed. Angel looked up and snuggled in her new basket.


	11. First day of school...this is going to be fun.

Angel was purring as her natural clock felt the sun rise. Flexing her claws, and still buck ass naked, the chimera let out a roar and pounced on her sleeping master. Harry felt the bed dipped and soon found himself up in the air for a few seconds.  
"WHAAA!!!!! ANGEL?!" Harry yelped, also waking up his roomie known as Blaise.  
"Huh, what's going on?" he mumbled. Angel nuzzled her little master and went and pounced on Blaise, bringing up to speed.  
"AH!!!!" the dark skinned male screamed. Harry laughed, and Angel let out a bark like sound.  
~WHy are you so hyper this morning?~ Harry asked. Angel stretched her arms up, however she was still sitting on top of Blaise, so her perky breasts nudged the now violent blushing boy in his face.  
~It's your first day of school! And mine too!!!!~ NOw Harry was confused.  
~But you are a Chimera. CHimeras don't go to school.~  
"ex...excuse me?" Blaise stuttered. The other two ignored him.  
~Why not? I look like a human, with a few extra parts.~ Angel then grabbed BLaise, who squawked and tried to fight from being smothered in fleshy pillows. Harry smiled at her antics.  
~You look human, yes. But I don't think a lot of teachers will teach a demi.~ Angel pouted and released her captive human male. Blaise let out a shout as he was released and scuttled away from the female. Harry laughed.  
"How was your wake up call, Blaise?" he joked. Zabini glared at the skinnier boy.  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" he balked. Angel and Harry smiled at the boy.  
"ANgel was saying hello. Now come on, let's get dressed and down to breakfast!!" Harry then leapt out of bed and stripped on his way to the bathroom. Angel crawled off Blaise's bed and curled up on Harry's instead. She kept her blue eyes shining on Blaise. The dark skin boy blushed and hurried to follow Harry.

~~88~~

Severus was amused slightly as he watched Harry and Blaise come scurrying into the great hall. He choked on his coffee as Angel came dashing behind them, stark ass nude. Several other students screamed, while a few boy whistled and hooted. Hermione Granger was laughing a bit and offered a seat to the nude humanoid female. He stood from his spot and took his time to walk over to the quartet.  
"What is going on here?" he asked, voice low and menacing. Angel looked up from her plate of raw bacon and apple slices. She smiled, a strip of bacon hanging from plump lips. Snape smiled back, shocking the hell out a few of his students.  
"Hello Angel. Had a good rest?" Angel made some hissing sounds and looked at her young Master.  
"She said she can't wait to start school, too." Malfoy, a few feet away, cackled at the words.  
"A mudblood creature is not permitted to go to school!" Several other older students laughed.  
"Silence!" Snape snarled. The whole Great Hall fell silent.  
"Malfoy. That is the second time you attacked Mister Potter's demi. And this time verbally. As for you older students, you are told on a daily basis to watch your mouths! NOW! All seven six years, all eight seventh years and Malfoy, you will joining Filch in cleaning the lowest part of the Potions Hallway." All sixteen students groaned.  
"And Malfoy, I will be writing to your father on how you just lost another fifty points and another month's detention."  
"WHAT?!" Malfoy yelled.  
"Another ten points for that outburst Malfoy." Draco fumed, but remained silent. The whole house of Slytherin groaned as in just thirteen hours, they lost one hundred and ten points.  
Turning back tot he quartet containing three students and naked demi, Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over Angel. The demi let out a squeak and cooed as a gentle green dress, long to her knees, covered her frame. the back was even open a bit, allowing her wing buds to peek through. Harry took a closer look at her buds, noticing they were a bit larger and seemed like tiny teeny wings.  
~Angel, hold still for a minute.~ Nodding, the chimera remained paused. Hermione and Blaise peeked over at the younger boy. Harry used his hand as a measuring device and measured the buds. Both went from two inches, to now five inches. And small micro feathers were covering the still pink skin. The flesh was thickening out, looking like tiny plucked finch wings.  
~Angel...your wings are coming in!!!~ he exclaimed.  
"Uh..English please?" Hermione asked. Harry blushed.  
"Oh. I said that Angel's wings are breaking through. They are too little now, But I bet by the end of the year, her wings will be big enough to fly!" Angel looked proud and flexed her stubby wings.  
"That's great Angel, But what did you say earlier, before SOMEONE!" Snape glared at Draco, "interrupted us?"  
"Oh. She said she can't wait to start school too." more giggles broke out. A quick snarl from Severus made them stop.  
"Harry, since she is a rated XXXXX creature, she has to be kept close to her Master."  
"What does that have to do with school?" Severus smiled again.  
"It means since she is already yours, she can attend the classes and learn as you do. It may be harder for her since she is not human and has no wand." Angel puffed out her chest and chittered. As she did, Malfoy's leftover bacon came flying over to her plate. She beamed. Malfoy squawked.  
"...I think she can handle herself." Hermione said, with a smirk. Angel beamed, and Severus chuckled lightly, earning more shocked reactions.

~~88~~

Transfiguration looked like fun. At least Angel thought so. Harry and Blaise and Hermione got lost after running into twin demons named Fred and George. But after a few nips from her sharp teeth, the duo of red heads left.  
~Angel, can you find the teacher?~ Harry asked. Blaise and Hermione were scouring the room, looking for the stern woman. Angel was zeroing in on a tabby cat.  
~She's right there.~ she said, pointing a grey claw in the cat's direction. The three Slytherins stopped and took their seats. Angel went right up to the cat and sniffed her, inhaling her sweet scent. The cat let out a yowl and shifted back into a black haired, stern looking woman of 60. McGonagall was pale and inching towards her wand.  
"Mister Potter, control your familiar." she warned. Harry laughed, earning a few smiles from the other first years.  
"She won't hurt you. I just asked her if she can find the teacher. And she did." Minerva calmed and placed her wand away.  
"Very well. Have her sit next to you and we'll get started."


	12. The end of the week

The week was fun! Angel purred happily as she sat on the ground next to her master and new pack mates. Blaise and Hermione sat in the benches across the room. Draco was unfortunately his partner. Yawning, flashing fang, Angel rubbed her head against Harry's leg. Due to it being a potions class, and her basically just potion ingredients, didn't bother to try and learn. What was she going to do with potions anyway? Harry reached down and scratched her head, making her purr.

~This is Severus' room. The whole room is covered with his scent!~ She chirped. Harry smiled. Blaise and Hermione smiled as well. After a week, they were not afraid of the parcel speech, and Blaise still have not got used to Angel's special wake up call. SHe was having fun. SO was Harry and the others. Harry even noticed her wings were growing, now a foot long and covered in soft down. She didn't tell Harry, but her wings were growing fast to suit her purpose. Relaxing a bit, she began to trim her nails with her teeth, and grooming her soft wings.

 

~~88~~

 

The door swept open. Severus Snape glided in, an ominous figure in black. Harry sat up straight, eager to learn from his guardian. Angel smiled and wriggled in delight at seeing Snape, making the man pause and pet her head.

"In this class, there is little wand use. You will learn the subtle art of potions, curing poisons, bottling fame and luck, and even stoppering death at the last moment. All this can be done...brewing the right potion." May students were leaning in at his words.

"Granger." Hermione perked up, eager for her first lesson.

"Yes, sir?"

" Where would I find a bezoar?" he said, voice still a low whisper. Hermione bit her lip in thought.

"...IN the stomach of a goat or sheep." she said. Draco laughed, a mocking sound in the air. Snape turned and glowered at the blonde.

"What are you laughing, Malfoy?" he snarled. Draco stopped, but looked the man dead in the eyes.

"You can only find bezoars in goats, sir." he sneered. Snape did something he never did before. He threw back his head and laughed, but kind of a cruel sound.

"She is right. Bezoars are usually found in goat guts, but they can be found in sheep, and even pigs. Ten points from Slytherin for your rudeness about your classmate." Draco gaped at the man. Turning back to Hermione, His eyes soften.

"Twenty points TO Slytherin, for thinking a bit more than others." Harry clapped for his friend, starling Angel from her grooming. Several other students also clapped. Satisfied, Snape moved on to the next student.

 

After the brief introductions, Snape instructed them on the day's first potion. Since no one was Harry's partner, due to Angel, he teamed up with a Griffindor, Neville. The nervous boy kept a wary eye on the now sleeping demi.

"She won't hurt you." Harry said, finally. Neville flinched, but kept his eye on their potion.

"Pardon?" he asked. Harry gave him a bored look.

"Angel. She won't hurt you. She is very friendly." he stated. Neville gave him a queer look and placed three porcupine quills in the potion.

The potion bubbled and made a hissing noise. Suddenly, both boys were lurched to the floor as the cauldron exploded. Standing over them, was Angel. The demi made a painful hissing sound, but still remained over the two tweens.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Snape came rushing over. ANgel eased off the tweens and curled in a ball, trying her best to tend to her now injured wings.

"I...I'm sorry, sir." Neville whimpered. Snape calmed, a bit.

"What happened?" he asked, calmer. Harry sat up, frazzled, and rushed to Angel.

"I put the porcupine quills in. Then it started to bubble and hiss." Neville stammered. SNape sighed.

"You forgot to take the cauldron off the fire. Ten points from Griffindor." Making sure the boy was unharmed, he turned back to Angel.

 

~~88~~

 

Luckily for not being a human, her wings were just mildly scalded. Since potions was the last practical class, The three snakes, plus one lion, and chimera were heading towards the quidditch pitch. THey were not alone. Draco saw them and began to flaunt over. Crabbe and Goyle were dumb enough to follow.

"So, a squib, a mudblood and two half bloods are now friends. WHat a travesty." he droned. Crabbe laughed. Goyle giggled. Harry and his new friends scowled at the boy.

"WHat do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snipped.

"I wasn't talking to you, mudblood." he snipped back. Many students gasped at his announcement. Hermione just blinked.

"Funny, that I'm considered a mudblood, when you are inbred." again, many students gasped. Draco turned red and forgot he had a wand. He charged and reached out to hit her, but yelped when he felt himself being picked up. He looked/glowered at who picked him up, and paled. Angel.

"You. Not. Good." she spat out. Again, many student gasped. Harry gaped. Draco began to struggle against the female, even shoving an elbow into her lush breasts. Angel yelped and growled. SHe shook and nipped the boy.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" all heads turned to face an athletic looking witch with silvery spiky hair come storming up. Draco sent a sneer to the chimera. He turned to the teacher, faking panic.

"Professor! Help! Potter sicced his chimera on me!!!" he wailed. Harry was outraged.

~Angel. Put him down.~ she nodded and just dropped Draco, "Accidentally" tearing his clothes. Professor Hooch went over to the blonde.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, Draco gave her big pouty eyes and faked cried.

"She...she clawed me."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Hooch turned to face a very mad Blaise Zabini. The dark skinned boy walked up to the teacher and looked her dead in the eye.

"He's lying." he stated. Many of the students nodded and made noises of agreement. Hooch looked over her students.

"Is that so? Zabini, is it?" Blaise nodded. "What happened?" she asked, more like ordered.

"Draco has been antagonizing Harry Potter all week, and when Potter, Grander and I came out here with Longbottom, he zeroed in and began to beret us, badmouthing us. Angel just picked him up and held him, keeping him away from us." Hooch sent a cold glare to Draco, who was now very pale.

"Is that so? Malfoy, you just lost your house 20 points. And a month's detention." Draco's jaw dropped.

"So you're going to believe them?!" he screeched.

"There goes 1o more points." The pointy faced boy snapped his jaw shut. "That's what I thought. SHall we get on with the lesson?"

 

Five minutes later had angel watchin small human flitter around on cleaning utensils. Her eagle sharp eyes trailed Harry as he moved with grace through the air. Now was the time. Standing up, she undressed, making several male students to stop and stare. Focusing her power, she sighed as he wings were now fully unwrapped, reaching thirty feet in length, tip to tip. Angel looked up, Harry was looking down. Smirking, she bent her knees and launched herself up, Flaring her now mighty wings. She was flying.

 

~~88~~

 

Harry was amazed. Angel was flying and her wings were absolutely beautiful. A Pale gold, with red and striped feathers through out the mainframe. It looked like a mirage of dull rainbows danced in the feathers.

~Harry. I can fly now.~ she said as her wings made her hover near him.

~Cool! We can fly together.~ Angel smiled. Soon other students came by to check out the flying chimera. Madame Hooch flew up next to Harry.

"Mister Potter. The lesson is almost over, So please tell your chimera to fly lower, so other students don't get hurt." Harry nodded. Angel looked at him, but flew low, hovering a few feet above the grass. Hermione, who stopped flying after a few minutes into the lesson, went over to the chimera demi.

"Your wings are beautiful." Angel purred. Blaise landed near the two females.

"Cool wings, Angel. But why are they showing now? I thought it would take a year to fully grow?" he asked. Angel stopped hovering and sat on the grass, Her wings kind of billowing like a cape behind her. SHe nipped her claws, drawing a bit of blood. She then reached for one of Hermione's notebooks and drew a symbol. Blaise, Hermione and soon other students gathered around her. Harry hovered above her. Angel then drew a small spiral on her belly. 

~My wings bloomed, so I will go in heat. I will mate, and make my Harry rich.~ 


	13. A few good answers

Angel purred away as Snape gently plucked loose feathers from her massive wings. Harry was scribbling away on parchment, obviously working on his homework. Snape placed the feathers on a strip of butcher paper and folded them in place and tucked them away. He then placed twelve small vials on the table. Angel yawned and ruffled her wings, accidentally knocking Severus a few feet away. Harry laughed a little. Snape chuckled and went to sit next to the boy instead, vanishing the bottles back into their storage.

"So, she said she'll force herself to go in heat?" Severus asked. The tiny green eyed Slytherin nodded. Angel was nipping at her sharp claws, trimming them with her fangs.

"Yeah, she wants to support me...I think. I wonder why though?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" the older man said.

"Okay." The little tween finished his last assignment and gently padded over to his pet. Angel, who was wearing one of Snape's robes backwards, perked as Harry neared her.

_~Harry! Is something wrong?~_ she asked, picking at grey claws. She itched at the black cloth covering her plushy breasts, the shoulder slipping slightly to reveal tan skin.

_~No....but Angel, why are trying to make me rich?~_ he asked. Angel beamed, Her fluffy wolf tail wagging happily.

_~It's my job. You bought me, so now I must earn my keep.~_ she explained. Harry blinked. Severus stepped over.

"What did she say?" he asked. Harry glanced up at his teacher/adopted parent. Angel then turned to groom her long wings.

"She said she wants to earn her keep, so she is trying to make me rich doing so." Snape frowned curiously.

"......Mona was kind of the same way, but she was of age and we had a special potion brewed for her to lactate. She never forced herself to rapidly age." he explained.

"Is it because Mona is just a cow?" Snape pondered.

"...That may be right. Anyway, You should go to dinner now. I'll be up in a short while." Harry nodded and began to put his things away. Snape made him pause for a minute though.

"Hang on.....whats going on between you and Malfoy? All week there have been conflicts." Harry clenched his little fists.

"He....he has been trying to injure Angel, calls Hermione cruel and hurtful things and now has been targeting Blaise and Neville due to them being, in his words, 'inferior to true purebloods and culture.'" Harry growled, now free from his pent up rage.

"That stupid boy. I'll be talking to his father tonight. You go and eat. Aren't you going to talk with Hagrid tomorrow morning?" Harry beamed at the comment, his rage now depleted.

"Oh! I DO!!! He invited me this morning, and I asked Hermione, Blaise and Neville to come with. Angel is, of course, coming too. By the way, do you need to harvest more things from her?" he asked. Snape stood and went to his storage cupboard.

"I'm okay for now. But sometime later I'll need some venom. and hair. And possibly horn dust. But those are not for class, more like profit. So I'll be fine with the feathers I have now." Harry motioned for Angel to come to him. The demi female stood, and allowed the robe to drip off of her form. She was stark ass nude once more. Snape adverted his eyes.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." The small boy then casually walked away, the naked humanoid following.

 

**~~...the next day...~~**

 

The rugged sight of Hagrid's hut loomed in front of the four students and one chimera. A larger boar hound came running out, bellowing his greeting. Angel crouched and snarled, clearly warning the big dog to back off.

"Fang! Git back here, you damn mongrel." Hagrid stepped out from his pumpkin patch as the dog yipped and barked at Angel, who was still hackled. Harry went up to Angel who, thanks to some older students, was wearing an open back dress in Slytherin green. The demi was on all fours, thus baring a plump set of buttocks.

~Angel, it's okay. See? Hagrid has the dog under control.~ The demi relaxed.

~If you say so, Harry. Are your friends okay too?~ she asked. Harry turned to face the two other snakes and singular lion.

"Angel wants to know if you're okay." Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine." Neville smiled as well.

"Me too." Blaise however, was looking low to the ground and from the color of his ears, blushing with a fury.

"...Can you make her stand up now?" the tanned tween asked. Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"Why? is something wrong?" Harry asked. Angel was now crouched lower, her butt up in the air and her soft tail wagging away with glee.

"....If I look up now, I see her....lady garden." The group of four jumped as Hagrid let out a boisterous laugh.

"Zabini, was it?" Blaise nodded. "Angel looks human, but she is just an animal. No need to feel embarrassed." The giant mad explained. Blaise shook his head.

"No offense sir, but She looks an AWFULLY like a human woman, so if I look up, I will see her womanhood in all its glory." he mumbled back. Hagrid chuckled again.

_~Angel, you are making Blaise blush again. We are going to have some tea inside, why don't you play with Fang outside?~_ Harry chattered. Angel rose from her crouch, her backside now covered.

_~Okay. Do I have to breed with the dog?~_ she asked. Harry smiled and shook his head.

_~No, not right now.~_

_~Okay.~_ THe demi then took off after the dog, yipping and growling playfully. Blaise lifted his head and sighed with relief. Neville laughed and Hermione chuckled. The four midgets then hopped into the hut for tea.

~~..~~

 

Harry did his best to finish his quart of tea. Hermione gave up halfway, and Blaise just sipped his. Neville did finish hi tea and was now regretting it. Hagrid was passing out grey stone looking cakes for dessert.

"Harry, Anything to ask about your chimera?" Neville belched out. Harry, now caving to the amount of caffeinated liquid, set his mug aside and nibbled pitifully on a rock cake.

"Hagrid, Angel tells me she wants to force herself to go in heat sooner. Is it possible for her to do so?" he asked. Hagrid took another cake and munched down, eating the dangerously tough dessert with ease.

"Since Angel is part mammal, she can go in heat real soon, but thanks to her dragon and snake blood, She is most likely be going in season around Christmas or early spring." he explained. Hermione chose that time to pipe up.

"SHE'S PART DRAGON?!" the girl shrieked. Neville popped up in horror as well. Blaise groaned and plopped his head on the hard cakes. Harry blushed.

"Yeah, she is dragon, dog, snake, eagle and goat. I think she may have some lion in her too." The three other children just gaped at the smaller boy. Hagrid chuckled.

"A bit surprising, is it? Shocked me too. Harry, is she eating right?" The giant man asked. Harry nodded.

"She love the fresh pork the elves give her, I think some are sneaking her bits of ham and apples. I was wondering if i can get some hay for her. She's not completely eating all her fresh food." Hagrid nodded.

"I'll ask the elves to add some hay in her food. Where is she right now?" he asked. Harry beamed.

"She's outside playing with Fang." 

 

The children sneaked the cakes in their deep robe pockets and stepped outside. Angel was stretched out in a sunny patch of grass, Fang digging for a poor bow truckle who hid in the grass. The chimera popped up as she scented ehr master.

_~Harry!~_ she yipped and dashed to her master. Blaise yelped as Harry stepped out of the way of the demi girl and got glomped by the demi instead.

"HARRY! MAKE! HER! STOP!" the darker skinned boy yelped once more as Angel purred and snuggled the waif into her voluptuous chest. He began to struggle as she smooshed the boy deeper into her doughy breasts. Hermione giggled. Neville chuckled and Harry full out laughed.


End file.
